


LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE NIPPER!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is a 100-word drabble and the challenge word was "pet". I don't know why I love torturing Dean so much, I really don't. All I can say is if Dean weren't such a smart-aleck, this kind of stuff wouldn't keep happening to him!





	LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE NIPPER!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

The little dog snarled as the woman bent over him with a smile.

Not taking the green-eyed pug's warning seriously, she reached out to pat his bulbous head and he reacted with a sharp snap to her fingers.

The woman jerked her hand back with a cry of pain.

"Madam!" The owner of the pet shop rushed out from behind the counter. Gabbling profuse apologies, he ushered the woman into his office.

No one saw Sam step up to the puppy pen and tuck the offending canine under his coat.

"Damn it, Dean. What is it with you and witches?"


End file.
